


SIX OF CROWS: A One-Shot Collection

by ViolettNightfury



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Reunions, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, Meeting the Parents, Multi, One Shot Collection, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Team as Family, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolettNightfury/pseuds/ViolettNightfury
Summary: Some Six Of Crows One-Shots that are mostly set randomly in the Six Of Crows timezone (?).But also in our Universe and...ugh....you get the drill.I suck at summaries.
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Comments: 47
Kudos: 138
Collections: SIX OF CROWS FICS





	1. Meet the Parents!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah.
> 
> I have lots of freetime. You have lots of freetime.  
> So why not make life harder for us both?!!!?
> 
> So here you go, with One-Shots that might be happy....buuuuuut are mostly just about the shitty life of our favorite Demjin (yes I love that word)!
> 
> .
> 
> Please kill me....

Kaz watched as Inej ran to her parents. They hugged each other and cried tears of joy, of finally being together again.

Kaz's chest hurt a little. Would it be the same if he could meet his parents - his whole family, again?

He was leaning on his cane heavily, his lag hurt more than usual, which meant he should probably be standing where he was. But he just couldn't look at the Ghafas without thinking about his dead family. A family he had for barely 9 years. And even then he only had his father and his brother, because his mother died when he was born.

He was backing up slowly when he heard Inej's voice calling out to him.

"Kaz! Wait!"

He looked at Inej, who was running to him dragging her parents with her.

She stopped in front of him and grinned. Then she went to his side and looked at her parents.

"Mama, Papa, this", she said gesturing to Kaz. "Is Kaz Brekker!"

Mr. and Mrs. Ghafa looked at him for a moment, eying skeptical. 

Mr. Ghafa held out his hand. Now it was Kaz turn to eye it. He wasn't wearing his gloves because he promised Inej, but he hadn't expected to really touch anyone. After what seamed like hours, he shook it. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Ghafa."

Mrs. Ghafa shook his hand as well and this time Kaz had to controll his breathing. 

"The plesure is ours! Inej said you offered her sanctuary after she came Ketterdam!"  
Her Kerch was great! If she hadn't had such a thick accent, you would think she was born here. 

Kaz looked at Inej. She was looking at her feet. 

"Actually...", Inej looked at her parents with a mournful look. "I met Kaz much later. He-he..."

Mr. Ghafa was at his daughter's side at an instant. 

"What? He did what?", he glared at Kaz and Kaz actually considered looking away.

"He got me from a plesure house.", Inej whispered looking into her father's eyes.

Mrs. Ghafa gasped. 

Inej looked at her. "He saved me. And gave me a home an-and a family, when I had no one." 

Only a millisecond later Kaz felt himself being crushed in Mrs. Ghafa's arms. His eyes widened. He could feel her breath in his neck, her hands on his back and her arms, her bare arms, brushing over his fingers as she backed up, as she felt him stiffen. 

Inej immediately came to his side.  
"Kaz!", she looked at her parents. "Don't to-don't surprise him like that!"

Kaz's eyes were wide and he couldn't make out the words that were exchanged between the family. His vision became clouded and he clutched his stomach.  
Then he walked to edge of the the harbor as fast as he could and threw up, into the sea.

That was the last thing he remembered. 

. 

. 

. 

When Kaz opened his eyes again the first thing he noticed was that he was lying on something soft. It was a bed. But not his bed, it looked like one of Wylan's. 

Why was he at Wylan's?  
The last thing he remembered was- oh. Oh!

Kaz groaned. This was the first time he had met Inej's parents and he screwed up so badly. Stupid phobia!  
Why can't he just let people touch him?!

He was already closing his eyes again when he felt someone besides him. His instincts told him to draw one of his daggers. But before he could do so, his vision cleared and he saw five people looking at him with worry. 

He turned his head to the first person he recognized.  
"Jesper? What's going on?" 

Jesper's expression didn't change, but he took a step forward and sat next to Kaz.  
"After you fell unconscious Inej and her parents brought you here.", he said gesturing to the blur in front of him, which was, apparently, Inej and her parents, he also guessed that the last person was Wylan. "You were really pale so we called a healer. She gave you some pills and said you would be fine...that was yesterday."

Kaz sat up, eyes wide. He was unconscious for a whole day?! Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
First he tensed, but the longer the hand was on his shoulder, the more he noticed that it was not bare. 

He locked eyes with the person the hand belonged to. It was Mr. Ghafa. "Not so fast, young man. You'll lay down again, you don't have enough energy to walk yet. Go back to sleep and when you wake up again, we will talk. Alright?"

Kaz had no choice but to obey, either because of the words spoken with such worry or the fact that his leg hurt and he didn't see his cane anywhere.  
He was stubborn, so he went with the latter. 

He huffed in annoyance, but was consumed by sleep almost immediately after he closed his eyes. 

The last thing he heard were footsteps and Inej's voice saying: "Be safe."  
Before giving him a kiss on his forehead. 

Then he was fast asleep.


	2. Spilled Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pekka Rollins caught Kaz Brekker. He spent months with him, finding out most of his weaknesses and a few of his secrets.
> 
> After five months, he caught the rest.
> 
> Or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Rollins's P.O.V
> 
> I don't know why I did that.

Six pairs of eyes were glaring at Pekka Rollins. Well, five. The sixth pair was barely open.

Rollins grinned at them madly. He looked at each one of them.

Wylan Van Eck.  
Jesper Fahey.  
Nina Zenik.  
Matthias Helvar.  
Inej Ghafa.  
And Kaz Brekker. 

His grin grew. _Brekker_.

At least, that was the name he told his friends. He knew better.

The Wraith struggled the most. Shouting and threatening him. The others were just glaring and growling.

Well, almost everyone. Brekker just glared. Didn't move, didn't make a sound. Just glared.

Pekka looked each of them in the eyes. "Isn't this nice. All six of you, here, with me. And one of you will get his entire life ruined." He laughed. (Psychopath)

Helvar stared at him. "What the Djel do you mean by that?!" 

Rollins shook his head. "It took me months to figure out any of the Demon's weaknesses, his fears!", there was a spark in his eyes. A spark of madness. "Now that I have them. Why not tell the people he cares for the most? He is so ashamed, doesn't want to tell anyone, because he is too scared of rejection from his little makeshift family!"

By know he was cycling Kaz, who stared at him almost completely emotionless. _Almost_. In his eyes was fear. 

Fahey tugged at his bindings (Oh btw they are bound to a wall, forgot to mention it, whoops). "You don't make sense Rollins! If Kaz was afraid of anything, he would've buried his fears in Hell so that no one can find them!"

Pekka laughed. "Oh Mr. Fahey, that's where you're wrong! You see, he tried to bury them, to hide them, to _glove_ them!" 

The Crows were staring at Kaz now. But not really at him per say. At his hands, his ungloved hands. 

The Grisha girl looked at Pekka and glared. "No one is completely without fear! Not even Kaz Brekker!" 

A happy sigh escaped Rollins's mouth. "You're almost right, my dear."

The Van Eck boy was growling at him. The Van Eck boy. Growling! A sight to behold indeed! "And what is that supposed to mean?" 

Brekker looked at each of the Crows, then at Pekka. His voice was barely above a whisper, but everyone could here it. The fear in it. "Please don't."

But it was no use. 

"To answer you question Mr. Van Eck. Kaz Brekker can't be without fear", he smirked. "Because Kaz Brekker doesn't exist." 

. 

. 

. 

And then it happened. Too fast for him to notice. The Ghafa girl was free and had managed to tackle him without making a sound. He supposed that's why they called her the Wraith. 

Brekker- _Rietveld_ , he reminded himself. Was kneeling next to him. "I think I'll take these." 

And snatched his gloves from Pekka's pockets. And then they ran. But before they were out of earshot Rollins called after them. "You can't hide forever, Rietveld!" 

He could see Kaz turn his head one more time, before running after the others. 

And then they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want a second part? Where the gang discusses what happened?
> 
> Let me know! 
> 
> If not, the next chapter will be an AU (if you have ideas for that one tell me too).


	3. Spilled Secrets: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the gang escaped Pekka Rollins they start questioning Kaz. Because there is only one question on their minds:
> 
> Who is Rietveld?

They were in the Slat again. In Kaz's room to be exact, Kaz was sitting on his bed, head down, staring at his gloved hands.

The others were standing across from him, arms crossed, with grim expressions on her face.

Matthias was the first to speak up. "Alright Demjin. Mind telling us what Rollins was talking about?"

Kaz voice was raspier (?) than usual. "What do you mean?" 

"You know exactly what I mean!" 

"Oh I really don't. Please, do enlighten me."

Jesper's face was full of rage. "You know exactly what we mean, Brekker! Or should I say _Rietveld?!_ What. Did. Rollins. Mean. When he called you that!?"

Kaz looked up and Jesper immediately felt a pang of guilt. Kaz looked close to crying. _Kaz_ looked close to _crying_!

"It's...it-it's my name....."

Matthias rolled his eyes. "We got that. But if it's your name, than why don't you say so? You always say it's Brekker!"

Kaz stared right through his five friends. "Too many memories. So many memories. I don't deserve that name. At least, not anymore."

Nina stiffened. "What is that supposed to mean?" 

"If I had kept that name, I would have disgrace the family I once had and that was the last thing I wanted to do in that moment."

"What moment?" 

Kaz swallowed. "Co-Corp--....", he took a shakey breath and closed his eyes. " _Bodies_. Bodies everywhere and each one. Dead. They were all touching me, some of them were falling apart. I was the only one alive and-"  
His voice cracked and a tear escaped his eyes. 

Inej sat besides him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, to which he immediately flinched. "And what? You can tell us Kaz. We won't judge you!" 

Kaz swallowed again. "M-my Brother. Dead beside me. An-and I had to use him- use him as a raft, to get back--back to Ketterdam. And I-I felt it! His skin, rotting underneath mine and soaking with water. And his eyes! They were open and he was staring at me! But he wasn't. Because he was- _is_ dead. Dead, dead, dead...."

He was mumbling to himself now, curling up and rocking himself back and forth. They were staring at him, looking concerned. 

Wylan took a step forward. "Kaz" 

Said teen looked at him, with unseeing eyes.

Wylan ran a hand through his hair. "Look. We all had a hard past. Not as a hard as you apparently, because that- that's just horrible....but!", he said noticing Kaz's distress.  
"We all learned to withstand it. And eventually, so will you. The experience you had won't get away over night, that much is clear. But hiding your pain and avoiding everyone and their touch with those gloves, will just make it harder for you."

Kaz was staring at him, as if not understanding. 

Matthias was at Wylan's side." You know what? Van Eck's right!"

Silence. And stares. 

Matthias looked around. "What? It's true! Our pasts may not have been as traumatic as the Demjin's, but we could defeat it, some of us are still fighting! But Kaz, you will never be able to move on if you hide behind a facade of stone and gloves. We can help you! Will you let us?" 

Kaz looked surprised. Everyone, looked surprised. Since when was Helvar so motivating? 

Kaz stared at his friends- his _family_. 

They were smiling at him and when he looked at Inej, she nodded. 

Kaz slowly stood up and went to his desk. He opened one of the drawers and looked at the people in his room again. Slowly he took of his gloves and put them in the drawer. 

And when he closed it, Kaz could swear he heard Jordie. 

_Good choice, little brother...._

. 

That night, in Kaz Brekker's room, Kaz Rietveld slept peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, second part is done. Next one is gonna be an AU!
> 
> . 
> 
> I still need ideas for that one though...


	4. AU - Looking for Rietveld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordie is alive but Kaz doesn't know. Some accident happened, his parents and brother died.
> 
> . 
> 
> Years later a man shows up at school asking for his brother.

It was a normal day at Ketterdam High. 

Students were learning useless stuff they would probably never need to know and teachers permanently reminding them that they will. 

Ah! Good old school! 

Kaz was in his English class. They had to read something about Shakespeare. Or something, he didn't really care.

Suddenly the class perked up. Someone knocked at the door.  
Kaz looked at his friends that were sitting beside him. They looked at him in confusion and shrugged in unison.

He looked his teacher, Pekka Rollins (why did I do that?), who rolled his eyes clearly annoyed and set his book aside.

"What?!" 

The door opened and a man walked in. He seemed to be in his early twenties, he had dark brown hair, almost black, and his eyes that darted over the class nervously were almost as dark as Kaz's. _Almost_.

The man looked at Rollins, who looked at him in a way that said, _Either you tell me what you want, or I'll do something I might regret!_.

The man swallowed hard. "I-I came looking for my br-brother...."

Rollins raised a brow "And?" 

The man's eyes darted over the class again.  
"I-I figured out that he's in - in your class..."

Rollins rolled his eyes. "Good for you. Who's your brother?" 

"His name is Kaz. Kaz Rietveld." 

Instantly all eyes went to Kaz. A shocked expression on everyone's faces. Okay almost everyone. Inej just looked slightly surprised.

Kaz on the other hand just looked the man up and down. His face was blank, he stood up, arms crossed. 

"Who are you again?" 

The man's eyes filled with tears as he took a step towards Kaz. 

"Kaz? It's me, Jordie!"

Kaz looked at the man skeptical.  
"Jordie's dead", he replied in his usual rasp.

The man - presumably Jordie - looked at him desperately and shook his head. 

"No Kaz. I-I survived, okay? I did everything I could to find you after....after...", he looked at the class nervously. 

Kaz rolled his eyes and snapped one of his gloved fingers (can you snap with gloves?).  
Jesper, who sat next to him, stood up and handed him his cane. Kaz then walked to the door and looked at 'Jordie'. 

"Let's discuss this outside. Shall we?"

Rollins was on his feet in an instant. " _Mr.-_ "

Kaz held up a hand, silencing him. "This is a family matter. I will come back soon."

With that he and 'Jordie' left the class. 

Kaz looked at the man again. "So? What's your explanation?" 

'Jordie's' eyes were full of tears again and he looked like he desperately wanted to hug Kaz. _Disgusting_ , Kaz thought. 

"After the accident", 'Jordie' started, making Kaz wince. "I woke up in a hospital and I didn't know were I was, or who I was. I didn't know what I was supposed to do, but I desperately wanted to find out what happened. So I stayed in the hospital, looked up everything I could find and, after a while, got my memories back."

He looked at Kaz hopefully, but all he saw was a blank mask. He sighed. 

"I found out that my brother was in a different hospital than I was all thase years ago. So I searched every city in Kerch, in hope to find you somewhere. But there wasn't a Kaz Rietveld _anywhere_! So I asked if anyone knew a Kaz in general, since it isn't the most common name around here. It took me a whole year to find this very school, where someone finally told me that they have a student with the name of Kaz. And I-I was just so happy when I saw you! Because I recognized you, you may look different but so do I! If I didn't you would have recognized me by now."

His tears were streaming down his face now. 

"And I beg you, recognize me! Tell me that it's you, that I didn't tell a stranger how I want to find my little Brother after _eight_ years!"

Kaz stared at the man, at _Jordie_ , and he felt his own eyes getting wet. He reached out for Jordie but shortly before they touched Kaz's eyes grew wide and he drew his hand back. 

Jordie looked at him in concern.  
Kaz looked back and took a deep breath. 

"We-we will talk. But- but not here, alright? Let me just get my stuff and we can go." 

Jordie nodded slowly and watched as Kaz went back into the classroom and went to his desk. 

Kaz grabbed his stuff and walked to the door without sparing the class or his friends a single glance. 

When Rollins saw that Kaz wanted to go he sprang to his feet. 

"One moment, you can't just go!" 

Kaz glanced at him. "I'm just doing it." 

Rollins looked at him annoyed. "Mr. Brekker-" 

"Rietveld."

Rollins's eyes widened. "What?" 

Kaz's voice was calm, but you could here the challenging tone in it. 

"Rietveld. That is my name and you will use it as such." 

Rollins looked as if he had been struck.  
Kaz rolled his eyes. 

"Now if you will excuse me, I have to talk with my Brother." 

With that, he left the room. Leaving a confused class and an angry teacher behind. 

As the Brothers went down the corridor together Jordie chuckled and clapped Kaz on the back. 

"I missed you little brother."

Kaz smiled at Jordie. He wouldn't mind that hug now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iiiiii decided to update this story randomly.  
> I have to keep up with some stuff and don't have time to update frequently. 
> 
> But I enjoy writing these stories! 
> 
> .... I need to think of what to write in the next chapter...


	5. Alright, what the Djel did you do in that drink? - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wylan bought some tea and invited the Crows for one to his house.  
> Now, who is that boy pestering Kaz?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU in which Jordie's ghost haunts the Demjin....

They were at Wylan's, drinking the new tea Wylan bought.  
The boy had insisted that they tried it and so they did, and the tea was surprisingly good! 

They didn't think anything of it. They drank the tea and talked, nothing interesting. 

But than Jesper brought up something....well, interesting. 

"Have you heard of the Queen's Lady Plague?" 

Kaz immediately stiffens and all eyes went to him. But they weren't looking at Kaz, they were looking behind his chair, where they heard someone groaning. 

Behind Kaz was a young man that seemed to be 21 or 22 years old, he rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Ha! You know the answer to that question don't you Kazzy?", the man teased. 

They glanced at Kaz, he seemed to stiffen even more and his eye twitched a little. He started fumbling with his gloves and stared at the Crows.

"What?!", he rasped. 

Inej looked at the others.  
"Kaz", she started slowly. "Who is that guy behind you?" 

Kaz's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he slowly turned around and looked the young man in the eyes. 

The man grinned at him. 

"I have no idea, so don't even ask!", he looked at the other four that were still gaping at him. He waved.  
"Hey! It's nice to meet you!", he paused and looked at the ceiling for a moment. "Okay, technically _I_ already know you. I've been with you guys since Kaz met you." 

Matthias shook his head and cleared his throat. 

"Uh, yeah. Would you mind....telling us who you are....and...how you got here?" 

The man smiled at them and was about to say something, when Kaz sprang to his feet whirled around and looked at him with an angry expression. 

"Don't. You. Dare.", he whispered.

Nina and Wylan shared a look and backed up a little, the others looked uncertain as well, but the man just looked at Kaz with a smile and rolled his eyes. 

He rolled his eyes. 

At Kaz.... 

Does this guy have a death wish?! 

"Oh come on! One day you would have told them about me, so why not now when they can see me? _See_ me, Kaz! Only you could do that-" 

"I know and I'd rather not!" 

The man scoffed. "Till now, you always thought I was a piece of your imagination!", then he turned to the others again. "To answer you Matthias, my name is Jordan. But you guys can call me Jordie!", he told them with a grin that resembled Kaz's. Creepy. 

Jesper looked Jordie up and down.  
"And how did you get here?" 

Jordie's grin fell as he looked at Kaz with concern.  
Kaz just glared at him. 

Jordie sighed and shook his head.  
"I've been with Kaz for...how many years are it now Kazzy? Eight years? Nine?" 

Kaz just looked away and mumbled under his breath. 

"I didn't quiet catch that." 

"I said 9!", Kaz snapped. "And why are you asking me? Shouldn't you know it _better_?!"

Jordie looked at him with concern again, before turning to the others again. "Right. I've been with Kaz for nine years, but he's the only one who has ever seen me, but because I always hang around", he announced cheerfully. "I know all of you and all about you! Or at least everything that happens between you and Kaz."

Suddnely his face turned dark and now he looked like an older version of Kaz, _creepy_. 

"I have to say, I was sceptic when he started trusting you. I thought you wouldn't accept him when- _if_ he tells you the truth."

Kaz flinched. 

Nina sent Jordie curious glances. "What truth?" 

Jordie looked at Kaz and placed a hand on his shoulder, at which Kaz flinched again. 

"There's a lot to he story, but it's mostly because of me. And before you ask! He- he once told someone that he sees me when he was....eleven? Is that right Kaz?", Kaz didn't say anything but nodded nonetheless. Jordie sighed. "Right. So he told that guy and was immediately brought to a mind healer. Can you believe that? They all thought he was mad!" 

Inej and Wylan sent Kaz sympathetic looks, the others stared at him in horror.  
Kaz just scoffed. 

"I don't need pity!", he bit out, he looked at Jordie. "And _you_ had no right to tell them! You have no right to tell them anything! You shouldn't even be here! YOU ARE DEAD SO WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE!!?" 

By now Kaz was yelling at Jordie accusing him of his Hell of a Life and how he is just alive because he wants to avenge him. 

The others stare at him wide eyed. When Kaz was finished with his rant he was panting and looked at Jordie with wide eyes. 

The others stared at Jordie as well. He looked so broken. The concerned look from before hadn't left his face, but he seemed to have tears in his eyes. 

He reached out a hand and put it on Kaz's cheek. Kaz flinched. Jordie didn't pull away. 

The others were still watching. Waiting. 

Kaz shook his head and turned around. He smiled, a sad smile. 

"You know", the others leaned forward. "I think it's time I tell you about my Brother."

. 

. 

" _What?!_ " 


	6. Alright, what the Djel did you do in that drink? - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crows learn about Jordie, yey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^ why do I continue with these summaries....

The Crows had moved to Wylan's living room.

Kaz was sitting in an armchair, Jordie standing next to him.

Matthias and Nina were seated on a couch opposite of him, Jesper and Wylan on _another_ couch, this one next to him, and Inej sat in a chair next to the first couch.

They were all looking at him curiously, demanding am explanation. 

He had already told them that Jordie was his brother. And that he was dead.  
_That_ statement raised knew questions. 

Jesper was the first to break the silence. "So. What's the story behind.....well, _this_?", he said, gesturing to the dead man next to Kaz.

Jordie glanced at Kaz uncomfortably, Kaz stared right back with an emotionless expression.

Jordie cleared his throat. "You see when I was 12, almost 13, there was an, um.... _accident_ on our farm...."

Kaz looked at his friends, face still blank.

"You lived on a farm?", Nina asked. 

Kaz nodded. 

"But...there aren't any farms near Ketterdam", Wylan pointed out.

Kaz nodded again and Jordie sighed. "We are from Lij."

"Where is that?", asked Inej. 

"Southern Colonies" 

Everyone turned their heads to Kaz. That was the first thing he had said in almost 30 minutes. 

Inej nodded slowly.

Jordie cleared his throat, catching the attention of the others. "Like I said there was an accident that - that got our father killed", he glanced at Kaz who closed his eyes. "We couldn't stay there. So I - I sold the farm.", he told the Crows, guilt could be seen in his eyes.

The others looked at Kaz again. His face twisted into a snarl and he looked like he was about to say something, but his brother cut him of.

"Kaz, I know it was a stupid idea and - don't look at me like that! - and I realize that I didn't really think about _you_ when I sold it, but I thought I could make up for it in Ketterdam.", he looked at the Crows again.

"With the money I got, I moved us to Ketterdam. We had just enough money to rent an apartment near the Barrel - that's what it's called, right? Right. - and afford food. I tried to get a job, I always had to leave Kaz at the apartment though...."

Matthias raised an eyebrow. "Why?" 

"I didn't want my nine year old Brother to get involved in any of my business. With that I mean that I couldn't get a job without being away for far to long. And Kaz has always had a bad temper", Kaz chuckled a little. "So he was at the apartment, I had planned to get him into school when a new year starts, but well...I guess you can see how that turned out."

The group glanced around uncomfortably. 

"One day I was out with Kaz when I got the opportunity to get a job by a guy named Jakob-", Kaz held up a hand.

"Pekka Rollins. He gave us a fake name.",the others nodded, not knowing what to think of the situation. 

Jordie stared at Kaz for a moment. 

"Right. Uh....he gave me a job and - and for a while everything went well, I got money and could even afford to buy us new stuff, but then he, er...I had to sign something and....um, I didn't read _everything_ so-"

Kaz sneered at him. "Not _everything_? You cost us all we had! We lost all that we had left! IF YOU HAD CONSIDERED EVEN FOR A SECOND THAT SOMETHING WAS OF WITH THAT MAN YOU WOULDN'T BE DEAD IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Jordie glared at Kaz. " _Yes_ , thank you for your input, little brother. Like Kaz said, Pekka Rollins took everything from us and we landed on the streets."

Jordie's gaze wandered to the ceiling as he frowned. "Unfortunately for us, the Queen's Lady Plague was spreading at the time and it didn't take all to long until it reached Ketterdam. When it did come it took the streets first and since Kaz and I lived there too....well..."

Kaz's jaw clenched and his hands turned into fists. "We were lucky though, we were one of the last to get it."

Jordie looked concerned again and cleared his throat.

"Yes, well, it got me first and two days later Kaz woke up with a fever as well. The last thing I remember was that we slept most of the time for three or four days, I'm not sure. After that, it's Kaz's story to tell, not mine."

Jordie looked at his brother who shook his head and shut his eyes tight. 

"They thought I was dead. They threw me to the other bodies without checking if there was any chance that I was alive. I was unconscious, but whe- when I woke up I -", he swallowed and looked at Jordie with guilt and fear and _longing_. 

"When I woke up I was - I was o-on top of my brother. But it was-wasn't my brother, ju-just his body and there were _other_ bodies and they were all rotting and touching me! And - and....", Kaz broke of, his eyes never leaving his the ones of his brother. 

Jordie looked at him mournfully. "It's alright. I remember waking up....somewhere, I don't really know we're I was. But then there was this voice, it said I could go to my family and I wanted to at first, but then I-I remembered my little brother. My nine year old brother who was alive with no one out there to take care of him. So I-I asked if....if I could go back.", he stared the Crows dead in the eyes.

"The voice allowed it, but Kaz would be the only person to see me. I could still touch him and he would feel it, but I wouldn't be able to hold him back or restrain him, or _protect_ him! But I could go back and when saw Kaz again he was talking with a guy, your boss if I remember correctly. I don't pay much attention when he discusses his business with people but I think his name is Per Haskell?"

He looked at Kaz who nodded and looked at the floor, as if ashamed.

"Yes, Haskell wanted to recruit him he asked for his name. And that's when I thought that he was the wrong person, that this is not my brother. His voice was, and still is, off. Only a rasp", he sent an apologetic look at Kaz, who just scoffed.

"I still had hope that it was my brother, but then he introduced himself as Kaz Brekker and-"

"Wait", Wylan interrupted. "He said his name. Shouldn't you know it's him then?" 

Again Kaz looked ashamed. "I saw the word Brekker on the side of a machinery. I took it as my street name."

"What's your real name than?" 

Kaz remained silent. Jordie sighed and shook his head. 

"Rietveld. His name is Kaz Rietveld. I am Jordie Rietveld." 

Kaz just stared at the floor.

"I was thinking of leaving, but then he saw me. And the voice told me that only my brother could see me. Kaz was....shocked at first, but quickly brushed me of as a piece of his imagination."

The next hour Jordie told the Crows about his afterlife and how he tried to spend time with Kaz. 

Kaz just stared at the floor and only spoke when he was asked a question.

It was pretty late when they fell asleep. 

The next day when they woke up, Kaz was the only one to see Jordie, but Jesper apparently had a realization. 

"Wait a minute. How where we able to see your dead brother in the first place?" 

Everyone's eyes immediately fell on Wylan.   
"What?" 

"What the Djel was in that tea anyways?"

Let's just say, this wasn't the last time they saw Jordie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....you'll find information to the next chapter in the notes at chapter 12 of 'Away from the Past' when I update in 3h 30min
> 
> I'm really sorry for what I'm gonna do then...I can't even explain _why_ I'm gonna do that....


	7. We are related.... What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colm Fahey, father of Jesper Fahey comes for a visit and- why am I making this so complicated?
> 
> Kaz finds out he and Jesper are related!  
> There, was that so hard?!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *It was....
> 
> By the way, even if my stories are after Crooked Kingdom Matthias will be alive cause I said so!
> 
> And Colm is OOC I guess...I just don't know how to write him.

Kaz leaned back in his chair. Jesper had told him his father was coming and had practically begged Kaz to let him stay in the Slat.

Usually Kaz would have glared at him and told him that it's his own problem to take care of, but after a long discussion with the Crows (aka Jesper and Wylan begging, Nina and Inej giving him Puppy eyes and Matthias scolding him) he agreed. 

The others insisted on going with Jesper and bring Colm to the Barrel.  
They had asked Kaz to come along, but he told them that he would prepare a room and would make sure that Mr. Fahey was protected in the Slat. 

Jesper was so grateful that he forgot Kaz's 'no touching' rule and hugged him. 

Kaz of course froze and later yelled at him. (when Inej asked he simply said "He deserved it") 

Of course he still kept his word (in exchange for a few _kruge_ ) and prepared the Slat for Colm's arrival.

Kaz sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. _Why am I doing this?_

Of course, this is the point Jordie's voice starts lecturing him in his _own mind.....again._

 _You have a heart, that's why! Can't you stop denying that and be happy for once?!_  
Ah yes, he loved his brother too. 

He rolled his when he heard a knock at the door.  
"What business?" 

Inej came in with a big, very Nina-ish, smile on her face ( _She spends too much time with that woman. Oh well...,_ Kaz's thoughts everytime). 

Kaz raised an eyebrow. "Well?" 

Inej's smile only seemed to grow. "You should have seen Jesper's face! I think I have never seen him so happy to see someone, besides Wylan of course! And the delight in his eyes when he could tell his father that he could stay here!" 

Kaz rolled his eyes. 

_Emotions_. 

Good for nothing. (Okay that's a lie, but Kaz is too stubborn to admit it)

"I ask again, what business?" 

Inej's smile turned into a blank expression as she rolled her eyes at him. "Would it hurt you to feel happy for anyone for once in a while?" 

" _What. Business?_ "

"Okay, okay! No need to get all Dirtyhands on me!"

"I-!" 

"The others are on their way here with Mr. Fahey, they should be here in-" 

Right in that moment a small explosion could be heard at the end of the corridor. Right where Wylan always experienced with his bombs. 

"-right about now...."

Kaz immediately sprang to his feet, took his cane and sprinted down the hall. Inej a few feet behind him. 

When he reached the door he opened it loudly and stared at the mess in front of him. And at the four people in the centre of the room. 

"What in Ghezen's name is going on here!?", the anger in his voice made three people out of four flinch. 

"Now, now", a voice from besides Kaz said, it was Colm Fahey. "it was an accident, no one got hurt and this mess can be cleaned up in a few hours."

Kaz stared Colm in the eyes before returning to glaring at the Crows on the centre of the room again. 

He raised an eyebrow. "Well?" 

Matthias too a step forward, hands raised. "I told them it was a bad idea!"

"I don't care!", Kaz barked.

Nina went to Matthias' side. "We uh, we wanted to show him what Wylan was- um, working on....and Jes-Jes and I we thought it uh-", her eyes darted to Jesper who rubbed his arm in embarrassment.

The Sharpshooter took a deep breath. "We thought we could show him with a small explosion. So we took one of the bombs and....I guess the rest is obvious....?" 

Kaz's eye twitched. "And why did you think thIS WAS A GOOD IDEA?!"

Jesper opened his mouth only to be interrupted by Nina. "Wylan said it would be harmless!"

She pointed a finger at the boy whose face was bright red as he looked at Kaz fearfully. "It - it was one of m-my experiments but I - I....er apparently miscalculated..." 

"Yes, apparently!", Kaz snapped making the boy flinch slightly. 

He took a deep breath and turned to Colm. "I'm sorry that you had to witness this. They usually _know_ that they shouldn't be playing with weapons no matter how -"

Colm held up a hand. "It's alright. Mistakes happen, we will just clean this up and then we will be able to pretend this never happened. Does that sound good?"

Kaz nodded slowly, then narrowed his eyes at his friends. "This will never happen again", he said in a low voice that sent down shivers everyone's spine. (Besides Colm, I like that guy) 

Kaz turned. "I hope you're finished before dinner." 

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and immediately tensed, he turned around and faced Colm, who had a stern expression on his face. 

"Not so fast young man. You may not have caused this mess yourself, but you could at least help us clean it up!" 

Kaz opened his mouth to protest. 

"I'm sure we will be finished much sooner with your help."

Kaz just stared at him then looked over his shoulder, only to find Inej gone. 

"Very supportive....", he mumbled under his breath. 

Kaz looked at Colm again. The man still looked stern and seemed to be determined that Kaz helped them. 

Kaz sighed and glanced at his friends again and- oh _there_ was Inej, she gave the Crows cleaning supplies. 

When she noticed him staring she smiled and tossed a broom at him, which he caught. 

He stared at it for a moment before signing again and leaning his cane on the wall. 

"Alright. Let's start."

It went surprisingly well. They even had fun.

Kaz was surprised as he himself laughed at a joke Jesper made. The others stared at him for a while. 

He narrowed his eyes at them, well almost all of them, Colm just looked at all of them confused. "What?" 

The Crows glanced at each other, Inej was the one to voice their thoughts. 

"Well, it's just...we have never really heard you....you know...laugh." 

He stared at her, then at the others, who nodded in agreement.

Colm locked eyes with Kaz. "Are you not happy?"

Kaz's eyes widened in surprise. "What?" 

"I asked you if you are unhappy."

"Why would I be unhappy?" 

Colm shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? You just seem tense all the time and I have to say - I have had my suspicions when it comes to you, not because of your reputation, but because you remind me of someone."

Kaz opened his mouth but was interrupted by Nina.

"Why?", her eyes widened a little. "If you don't mind me asking that is...."

Colm smiled. A sad smile. 

"Jesper, have I ever told you about your Uncle?" 

Jesper shook his head. "Not really. You only told me I had one." 

Wylan's head snapped in his direction. "Had?" 

Colm nodded. "Yes, had. My brother died about eight years ago in an accident on his farm I-" 

He was interrupted by a loud _thud!_ from Kaz's direction.

His broom lay on the floor, his eyes were wide and his face looked even paler than usual. 

Inej took a step towards him. "Kaz? Are you alright?"

Kaz blinked and shook his head. "Yes, yes, I'm fine. What were you about to say Mr. Fahey?" 

Colm stared at him suspiciously. "As I told your friends before, call me Colm. And what I was about to say was that when my brother died I behaved in a similar way. Always tense and trying to shut everyone out. Jesper and my wife were the only ones I let close to me. It only got worse when I found out that my two nephews disappeared."

Kaz stared at him wide eyed and cleared his throat.  
"I still do not understand what you are implying."

Colm sighed. "What I'm trying to say is that I think you lost someone."

Kaz felt anger burning inside of him. "Just because _you_ -!"

"Hear me out! It may seem impolite since I hardly know you, but you seem to not be letting go of what ever has happened to you."

Kaz looked at him in surprise. No one talked to Kaz Brekker like that!

"You still-" 

Colm held up a hand, surprisingly silencing him. "I don't know what you went through, but when I heard that a huge part of my family is gone I had to learn to let go. I still miss the Rietveld's bu-" 

Kaz was across the room in an instant and stared Colm in the eyes angrily. "What. Name. Did you just use?"

Colm rolled his eyes with a sad smile on his lips. "Rietveld. My brother, his wife and their two sons. I didn't really get to know them. Actually, I only knew the older one, I even think his wife died at childbirth with the second child."

Kaz closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Do you remember your nephew's name?"

Colm looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "Jordan. Yes, Jordan Rietveld. But everyone just called him Jordie."

Kaz's eyes were wide and he took a step back. He started pacing and mumbling to himself.

After a while he was starting to talk louder and louder for the rest of the Crows and Colm to here.

"It's not possible, it's not possible, it's not possIBLE, IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!", he was screaming now, being hysteric and seemed to be near a panic attack. 

Inej went to his side and put a hand on his shoulder, at which he immediately flinched and yelled at her. 

She took a step back and let him calm down before putting her hand on his shoulder again. He flinched again but didn't protest.

"Kaz. What's going on? You can talk to us", her tone was gently and soothing, Kaz shook his head and began trembling slightly.

"I - he - Jordie....and...AND-!"

Inej was shushing him. "It's okay. Take a deep breath and then talk, we have time. Take your time and then talk to us."

Kaz followed her instructions and took a breathed in deeply. After a few minutes he stopped trembling and looked behind Inej at Colm. 

"Yo-You - I - we're....", he looked at Jesper and swallowed hard.

He took a deep breath again and walked up to Colm and stared at him. His tear filled one's found Colm's concenerd one's.

His _uncle's_ concerned one's.

The thought almost let his tears fall. Almost.

Colm looked at boy. "What is it?", he asked softly. 

Kaz closed his eyes. "I'm - no you don't - ugh!" 

He ran a hand through his hair frustrated then stared at Jesper. 

"Jordie Rietveld was my brother."

_"WHAT?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoOoOoHhHh, open ending! 
> 
> I'll be honest with you guys.This One Shot will probably be discontinued. 
> 
> I might change my mind, I'll keep you updated in the notes.


	8. Meet the Parents! - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah....um this is after Kaz wakes up.  
> The Crows and Inej's parents have lunch together. Stuff...happens...

Kaz had woken up shortly before lunch. Wylan came to him and insisted that he stayed in bed.

Well uh....let's just say Kaz is....convincing...  
Yeah.

So now here they were. The Crows and the Ghafa's sitting by a table eating lunch together. The Crows, mainly Wylan and Nina, were trying not to make much eye contact with him.  
His Wraith looked up sometimes and gave him a warm smile, which made his ches ache a little. 

In a week, he will probably never see that smile again.  
So every time he looked away. 

Kaz was also aware of the Mr. and Mrs. Ghafa watching his every movement with concerned eyes. He frowned looking at his plate. He gloved hand tightening around his fork and knife. 

There was no reason for him to be concerned.  
Saints, they barely even knew him! 

They are quietly for a while. Few words were exchanged. None of them directed towards him.  
That quickly changed when Jesper looked up from his food. 

"How are you doing?" 

Kaz stopped eating and let his gaze land on the sharpshooter, he swallowed his food and stared at him blankly. 

"What?" 

"I asked how you are doing."

Kaz looked at his food again and frowned.  
"I'm fine." 

Silence again. 

"Inej told us about your...phobia."

Kaz's head snapped up as he looked at Mrs. Ghafa in shock and surprise. His eyes drifted to Inej. He glared a little, but of you looked closer you could see the silent question in his eyes. 

_Why?_

"We understand that we must have startled you", he looked at Inej's mother again. "And we wanted to apologize. I wouldn't have...", she trailed of. Her eyes looking everywhere but at him. 

He cleared his throat. 

"It's...not your fault. Not many know. And how should you?", his voice still had its usual rasp. But it was much gentler and reminded him so much of the voice of his brother. His dead brother. 

And his voice that would never leave Kaz's head. 

Mr. Ghafa shook his head. "We still wanted to apologize. We weren't even sure if could carry you here while you were...unconscious", oh, that's right. He had been out for a while hadn't he? "We didn't want to startle you more than we already had."

Kaz stared at them again. It was so rare that he got an apology. At least, a sincere one, spoken in such a gently tone, a tone, that only a parent could muster.

The teen had to admit it reminded him of his father. He remembered waking up from a nightmare once and Jordie trying to sooth him. It hadn't really worked. 

In the end Jordie had called their father, who took Kaz to his room and talked to him for almost an hour. 

In the same gently voice. 

Shockingly there where tears in his eyes. The others were looking at him now. Waiting for his reaction.  
He shook his head again and looked at the Ghafa's. 

"It's nothing. Really. It could have been worse so I-" 

Nina's fist collided with the table.  
" 'It could have been worse'? Kaz, you were unconscious for a _whole_ day! You shouldn't even be here right now! You should be in bed and _resting_!" 

Kaz had to say he was shocked at her outburst. Not _that_ shocked, but still shocked. He knew that they were all concerned (for reasons still unknown to him), but they really needn't make a fuss about it. 

"Nina, dear, I assure you that I'm capable of handling myself! I have done so before I even _met_ any of you! So I'm very certain that I can do it now just as well!"

He wanted it to come out as a snap. Instead it was just a barely threatening growl, that sounded as if he might choke on his food. 

In the corner of his eye he saw Wylan fidgeting in his seat. 

Is there something you would like to ask, Wylan?" 

The boy froze and stared at Kaz fearfully. Kaz's brows furrowed a little. The last time Wylan was looked this afraid of him was during the Ice Court Heist. 

The boy bit his lip nervously.

"It - it's just, I - uh - we...um...what...?"

Matthias groaned loudly gaining everyone's attention he sat up straight and glared at Wylan, before pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly. 

"What he wants to _ask_ ", he snapped. "Is what exactly happened before you met us?"

The other Crows glanced at each other. Kaz sat there frozen eyes a little wider than usual and mouth hanging slightly open. 

He shook his head and was about to say something, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

First he tensed, bit when he looked up he saw Mrs. Ghafa looking ahead staring at his friends. 

"Now is really not the time to talk about stuff like this! The poor boy needs rest, so how about we all share stories tomorrow, hm?", even though she said as a question, everyone knew better than to argue with her. 

In his seat, Mr. Ghafa nodded.  
"My wife is right. We have plenty of time to talk later. But I think now you should all eat up. We will guide Kaz back to bed."

Said teen was about to protest, but was silenced by a look from Inej. She knew her parents and when she said no, it's no. 

Kaz learned that the hard way. He really should have listened to her at that time. 

Now it almost made him chuckle. 

He hadn't even realized it when they were standing in front of his room. 

He turned to the Ghafa's and opened his mouth and closed it. 

He considered for a moment before speaking. 

"I - I have to thank you Mr. and Mrs. Ghafa. You kinda saved me there...."

The adults just smiled at him. Before Kaz could open the door he heard Mr. Ghafa speak again. 

"You know. I don't think we have been properly introduced." 

He held out a hand, Kaz eyed it for a moment and then took it.

Mr. Ghafa smiled.  
"Well, let's start this properly, shall we?", he chuckled. "Hello young man, I am Arian Ghafa."

Kaz nodded and shook Mrs. Ghafa's hand as well.  
"It is very nice to meet you! I am Saira Ghafa. May I know your name?"

Kaz stared at her. Mrs.- _Saira_ \- was covering her mouth with her hand, giggling.  
M - Arian just shook his head smiling. 

Kaz opened the door and took a step into the room. 

Before he entered completely he turned to Arain and Saira again. Just staring at them with a distant look in his eyes. 

Finally he let a small smile be seen on his face as he answered. 

"My name is Kaz. Kaz _Rietveld_." 

With that he closed the door behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this was a request from @BlackWolfHeartnet! 
> 
> It was fine with me and I thought it's a nice idea too! 
> 
> I don't have anything against requests, quite the opposite actually! Helps me knowing what you guys want more of y'know?


	9. Dessert Desaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a challenge from a friend of mine....enjoy?  
> And it might be Crack....but only a little...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been so sorry in my entire life...

**READ! YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND OTHERWISE!**

Okay! Short explanation before the story begins!

One of my friends knows that I write and said: "Hey! Why don't you ask one of the others to send you three words and emojis and then write a One Shot out of it! Wouldn't that be funny!"

I did exactly that....  
*sigh* So I asked my BF and she sent me the following words:

Ice Cream  
Bananas  
And Chocolate-Tree (wth dude!) 

And the Emojis:

😂  
🏳️  
✌️

I have absolutely no idea how this will turn out, but I swear I'll try to make the BEST out of it!

So here we go.....

Enjoy (I hope),  
Violett  
___________________________________________________

It started out completely normal. Really. 

The Crows were meeting up like they fo every week, the thing is, that Jesper was late. Which was unusual, because Wylan was early. 

Sitting back in his chair, Matthias groaned.  
"What is taking him so long? I want to get this over!"

The others rolled their eyes. He says that every time, but when they don't see each other for at least three days he gets super grumpy and acts like a mother hen when they see each other again.

Suddenly the door burst open and Jesper _ran in_ and dumped a huge bag onto the table. 

A huge grin was on his face and his right eye was twitching weirdly.  
"Hey Guys!", he practically yelled at them, voice completely hysteric. All of a sudden he looked _extremely_ hyper! 

"Am I late? I am late! Now who would have thought thaaaaaat! But there was this shop and they sold this suuuuuuuuuper duper delicious things! And I had to try them all!"

By now his both his eyes were twitching as he took the bag of the table, turned it around and spilled the contains onto the desk.

The Crows stared at the bunch of...sweets? 

Nina immediately squealed with joy when she saw four waffles not far from her and reached out.

And then Matthias slapped her hand away and glared. "Don't you dare! You already had six for breakfast!", he exclaimed. 

The Grisha sat back and let out a huff of annoyance. "You're not my boss!" 

On her other side, Kaz raised a brow. "True. Matthias isn't. But as far as I'm aware, _I_ am."

Nina spared him a quick glance and then stared at the floor, pouting.

Dirtyhands rolled his eyes.  
"Nina, darling, I think you will survive another hour without waffles."

Snickers could be heard from everyone, besides Jesper, he looked at Kaz confused and was...er...vibrating on the spot?

He frowned.  
"But, I got them foOOoor yoooOOUuuUu! You haaaaaave to eat them! They are so goooOoOOd!" 

By now he seemed to be bouncing. The snickers died down and the five Crows stared at the pile of sweets in front of them. 

And suddenly all hell broke lose. 

Nina sprang up from her seat and grabbed most of the waffles and a hand full of everything she could get.

Inej was at her side in seconds and tried snatching most of the candy away from her. 

Wylan climbed onto the desk and grabbed _all_ the chocolate! 

Jesper was screaming and running around throwing more candy in the air (where does he- never mind...).

And Kaz stood up, left the room and came back five minutes later.

...nothing has changed...

Well, besides the room and the fact that Matthias was nowhere in sight. On the walls was chocolate, cream and ice cream.

Inej was nibbling on a Banana, which explained the Banana peel lying on the floor.

In the middle of the room was a huge amount of chocolate in form of...a tree? With Wylan craving into it. 

Ah. 

On the desk, Nina was laughing madly and throwing waffles at Jesper, who tried to jump onto the table as well, only to be stopped by a waffle on his face.

"Kaz!", said boy turned around to see his Wraith staring at him. Looking slightly dizzy. "You are back! I was starting to thing you wouldn't want anything!" 

Kaz frowned at her. "I don't. I didn't want anything five minutes ago and I certainly don't want anything _now_!"

Inej looked like a kicked puppy at this. "Bu-but this things are all soooo good! You can't just--!", she shook her head, wiping her eyes. "How am I supposed to love someone like you..?"

Kaz was unfazed by this. She wasn't in her right mind. 

He slowly moved away from her and made his way towards Wylan.  
"What are you doing?" 

Wylan didn't look up from his...Chocolate-Tree (nailed it..or maybe not).  
"I'm making life something worth living."

...wow?

Kaz blinked. "That seems...nice."

Wylan nodded. "It is. It feels like making a safe place, like finally finding peace."

He turned to Kaz and held to fingers in the air showing the peace and/or victory sign.

The older teen just nodded and moved towards the table.  
Right in time to see his Heartrender be tackled by his Sharpshooter.

Suddenly Inej crashed into them and handed Nina something white, to which the red dressed girl shouted: "I wIlL nEvEr AdMiT dEfEaT!!!"

And tossed the white thing - a flag - in Kaz's direction. 

Nina stood up and tackled the sharpshooter, who was almost crying of laughter, of the desk.

Kaz took in the scene in front him.

Wylan was craving a huge Chocolate-Tree in the middle of the room.  
Nina was trying to strangle Jesper.  
Said teen was running through the room almost doubling over because of laughing at every step.  
And Inej was sitting on the desk laughing, while eating a banana and almost choking.

Kaz sighed. 

_I need a drink._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, if you liked it, try it out yourself. Your Creativity is put to the test!
> 
> No srly, this was hard! I mean Chocolate-Tree. _Chocolate-Tree_!


	10. Say hello to Dirtypaws!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crows notice a cat in the Slat.  
> Now they just need to figure out away to question Kaz...
> 
> And these summaries are still bad...

"Is that a...cat?", asked Matthias while pointing to the staircase next to them.

And indeed. On the third stair sat a white cat, with black paws, casually washing itself. 

Inej tilted her head.  
"Apparently. Does anyone living in the Slat have a pet?" 

Jesper shook his head confused. "Not that I know of. And I am pretty much friends with everyone here!"  
Wylan rolled his eyes. 

"That still doesn't explain why there is a-" 

"Where _are_ you? I thought we had an agreement!", came the whispering voice of a slightly angry Kaz Brekker. What was more shocking then the fact that he seemed to talk to no one, was the concern in his voice and (Ghezen forbid) the _fear_.

Nina opened her mouth, but Matthias shushed her and led her and the other Crows into a different corridor.

The five Crows stuck their heads around the corner and watched silently, as Kaz made his way down the stairs. When he arrived at the cat's, he heaved a sigh of relief, reached out with his gloved hands and pulled the animal to his chest.

It started purring, but when Kaz scratched it, it stopped and scratched his glove a little. 

Kaz sighed.  
"You know, you really don't deserve the treatment I give you after the stunt you just pulled..."

Slowly he pulled of his gloves, the cat still settled in his arms, and put them into his pockets.  
When he started petting the cat again, it purred, louder this time.

Kaz chucked a little. "I swear if you weren't so... _adorable_ , I would have kicked you out, by now. In moments like this, I think you are going to be the death of me!"

The cat meowed, which sounded like a whine and wiggled its way out of his arms and curled up around shoulders.

As his friends watched in silent shock as Kaz shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips, and made his way up the stairs again, the cat now seemingly asleep.

When the Crows heard the soft click of a door closing, they moved back to the staircase and looked it up. 

"That was", Nina started. "Interesting." 

The others murmured in agreement. 

Jesper took a step forward and moved up the stairs a little, before stopping and turning to his friends.  
"Are you guys coming?" 

Inej tilted her head.  
"What are you _doing_?" 

Jesper rolled his eyes. "Going to Kaz. Aren't you curious what this was all about? He has a cat! _Kaz_ has a _pet_! When did that happen?"

Hesitantly, Wylan nodded. "I - I think he has got a point."

Jesper grinned when the others looked at his boyfriend in shock.  
Wylan blinked at them. "What? I am kinda curious as well. And I-I would really like to pet it..."

Wylan blushed as the others stared at him. Nina had her hands over her mouths trying to stifle her giggles. Wylan's blushed deepened. 

"Wh-what? My mother had a cat when I was little. She - she ran away when I was almost seven though."

Matthias, always the animal lover, send him a sad look and nodded in understanding.  
"I have to confess, I would like to know the story behind...this cat, too."

Inej sighed and took a few steps up the stairs.  
"Alright. But if he wants to kill you, I won't stop him", she told them sternly. 

Nina nodded, a serious expression on her face. "I agree. I, for one, would like to still eat waffles tomorrow!" 

Matthias rolled his eyes and pushed past her, up the stairs.

The five Crows stood before Kaz's room and suddenly got some sense into them and realized, that questioning Dirtyhands and his motivations, probably wasn't their _best_ idea. They were about to step back and leave for the Crow Club, when the door opened.  
Kaz stood there and looked at them all blankly.

"Care to tell me, why you are all here gazing at my door like it's a bag of _kruge_?", his example would be questionable if it weren't from...well, Kaz. His friends glnced at each other uncomfortably, silently asking themselves if they should tell the Barrel Boss what they saw.

Matthias cleared his throat. "Well - we, uh..you see-"

"Either tell me what's going on or you won't be able to talk at all for the next week!", Kaz snapped.

Inej stepped forward and put a calming hand on his shoulder, Kaz tensed for a second, but relaxed after a moment.  
"What Matthias wants to say is, that we saw a cat. Here, in the Slat."

To the untrained eye, Kaz would have looked unfazed by this. But you couldn't really call one of the most feared teams in Kerch untrained, now could you?  
So they of course noticed when Kaz's face twitched a little and his lips curled into a small frown for a second. Inej even felt him tense for a moment.

Kaz quirked an eyebrow at them. "So? Someone might have forgotten to close the door some night and a stray walked in. I don't see how that's my concern."

"Maybe because it's apparently yours?", Wylan quiped in. The three others on his side glared at him, while Inej closed her eyes and took a calming breath, when she looked at Kaz she saw his face pale (who knew that's possible?). He glared at all of them.  
"I think you are mistaken. Why in the world would I have a cat?", he bit out.

Nina rolled her eyes. "How should we know? But it's white with black paws, ring any bells?", she asked sarcastically.

Kaz opened his mouth again, but was interrupted by a quite sound near his feet. When the sic Crows looked down, they could see said cat smoothly walking around Kaz's legs, purring and rubbing its head against him tenderly. Kaz's shead snapped up and he met the wide eyes of the others.  
Their was a long silence, when Jesper and Wylan started giggling. Quickly, everyone but Kaz was laughing and holding their stomachs.

Kaz glowered at them, then picked up the cat, held it in front of his face and stared it in the eyes.  
"You really are one Hell of trouble!"

Dirtypaws responded by giving him a lick on the nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaz seems like a Cat Person....  
>  _I_ am a Cat Person.... 
> 
> I just really wanted him with a pet, okay?
> 
> And thanks for 51 Kudos! I actually wanted to ask you guys if you have any requests, concerning the One Shots _or_ 'Away from the Past'?  
> If you want anything, just ask in the comments!


	11. Say hello to Dirtypaws! - Part 2 (Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. The others found out Kaz has a Cat.
> 
> Now how should they deal with the small animal?  
> Include it to the family of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda written from Dirtypaws POV...I thought it would be cute

Since the others found out about the cat, which Jesper _insisted_ should be named Dirtypaws (A/N cat's only been named now 'cuz I didn't know I would make a Part 2), they spent more and more time in Kaz's part of the Slat.

Not that Kaz could complain. They had literally _begged_ him to help him take care of the little beast.

Dirtypaws was a smart cat, but she (yes, a girl) was also a very curious one. Even though she seemed to understand that her owner didn't want her to go to far of from his room, she still kept disappearing from his Quarters. Only to show up _hours_ later.

This happened like twice a week. After all, she got the best treatment there is from Kaz's friends. 

Nina and Matthias always brought her some snacks ( _"No Nina! She is a cat, you can't give her Waffles!"_ ).  
Inej took her out into a small part of the Barrel sometimes. ( _"She can't stay here ALL the time!"_ ).  
Jesper would bring her to Wylan's Mansion once in a while. ( _"I bet she wouldn't mind spending time with me and Wylan! Maybe we could even gain a spy out of her?"_ )  
And Wylan, who was at the Slat more often than his home, would sit at her side all evening and scratch her. ( _"It's no problem, I like spending time with her, honest!"_ )

Even though none of the six could tell what or who she liked the most, Dirtypaws will always love her owner more than anything. 

Every night he would sit in his chair and read some random book, Dirtypaws was always on his lap, purring loudly. Sometimes Kaz would even read small parts of the book out loud and she would rub her head against his chest and yawn.

They even had a nightly ritual. Well, _she_ had a nightly ritual.

Kaz allowed her to sleep on his bed at his feet. She didn't mind, but Kaz would always find himself with a cat on his chest in the morning. 

Why is that? A little after midnight Kaz has a phase where he is deep asleep, when that's the case Dirtypaws would wake up, walk over his chest and give him a lick on the cheek, than curled up an top of him and fall asleep again. 

Kaz never told her to stop, so she supposed he didn't mind. 

But Dirtypaws found one thing concerning about her new owner.  
He is hurting _too much_.

No one, besides her and maybe Inej, seemed to notice. Which was quiet sad for her. The five were his friends after all. _No._

After what Kaz told her, it hurt her even more...

. 

Kaz was sitting on his desk, Dirtypaws curled up on his lap. He was stroking her, absent minded. He didn't look quiet right to her.  
He was quiet this morning. Well _more_ quiet.

Before she could start wondering why this might be, her ears twitched, footsteps. 

Normally Kaz would pull her out of his lap and tell her to hide, which she always did, but she didn't have to. It was the second Friday of the month after all. 

Why is that important? Because every month's second Friday Jesper would pick her up and go to this big fancy house over the weekend. 

So when she heard said boy knock, the cat sprang out of Kaz's lap and seated her self in front of the door. 

When Jesper came in, she began meowing and was immediately picked up and cuddled to the sharpshooter's chest.

"Hey DP! Excited to stay at your Uncle Wylan's for a while?", he laughed. 

Dirtypaws purred in agreement. 

When she first got to meet her owner's friends, this guy started ranting on how he was an uncle now. Nina started squealing with joy after hearing this and declared proudly that she was an aunt now. 

And Dirtypaws couldn't be happier. Even though she wasn't familiar with the humans' terms for their family members she understood that having an Aunt and three uncles is something to be proud of.

Kaz and Inej were stamped as her adoptive parents. Which made her pretty happy as well.

When Dirtypaws looked at her owner she caught him staring at her with a small, fond smile on his lips. Jesper scratched her behind her ear which made her purr a little louder and the boy chuckle. 

He looked at Kaz. "See you Monday morning then!" 

Kaz gave him a nod and went back to staring at the papers in front of him.  
Dirtypaws meowed one last time before she was carried out of the room.

Dirtypaws had a great time at her 'Uncle's'. She had her own little room and could roam through the whole Mansion and even the gardens! 

She was outside most of the time and really only came in when her 'Uncle' Jesper called her for a snack or when he and Wylan would go to bed, so she would be inside.

The only time she spend almost a _whole_ day inside was when her 'Aunt' was there to bring her a snack and play with her for a while.

Nina smiled at Dirtypaws when the cat began running towards her.  
"Hey, DP! Excited to see you favorite Aunt?" 

Wylan rolled his eyes and grinned. "You are her _only_ Aunt Nina!"

Yes. Dirtypaws had a great weekend. But she was more than happy when she was brought back to Kaz! 

She missed him every time she was away.

When Jesper carried her to his office she was already ready to pounce out of his arms and into her 'Dad's' lap. And she did so. 

She purred loudly when she sat on her owner's lap again, rubbing her head against his head happily. 

She could hear Jesper chuckle.  
"Looks like DP missed her Cat Dad", he teased the other teen. 

Dirtypaws could practically _feel_ Kaz rolling his eyes.  
"Yes. But I am _sure_ that 'DP' was having a good time with her 'Uncles', too."

Dirtypaws stopped purring and perked up at the sound of his raspy voice. It was...off, to say at least. 

Looking at his face a lot was off about her owner. His eyes looked a little red on the sides, he seemed to be breathing with his mouth and his face looked even paler than usual.

After a few minutes of Jesper telling Kaz about how she spent her time, Dirtyhands dismissed him.

Dirtypaws was leaning against his chest and waited for him to start stroking or reading to her. But Kaz was just sitting there, staring at the spot Jesper was just mere seconds ago.

Concerned she studied his face and meowed, making the teen look at her.

He smiled at her. A small, forced, sad smile.

She meowed again, this time louder and put her front paws on his chest so she was almost eye to eye with him.  
She stared into his red rimmed eyes, that seemed to fill with water. 

After a small staring contest Kaz broke. First his tears began to fall, than he let out a strangled sob and than he began to shake and buried his face in his ungloved hands.

Dirtypaws snuggled against his chest and purred loudly in an attempt to calm him.

After a while Kaz stopped shaking and pulled the cat up to his face. 

Dirtypaws locked his cheek to make the tears go away, which earned her a quiet, wet chuckle.  
He wiped his tears. "You know DP", she blinked in surprise, he _never_ called her by her nickname. "You are the only one to - *sob* - to ever notice that I - that I am not - not - *sob* - feeling quiet a-alright." 

He flashed her a watery smile. And hugged her softly to his chest. "It's not their fault. I - I know I shou-should tell them...at least that's - that is what my bro-brother would want, I suppose."

She leaned her head against his chest and purred in confusion. _Brother?_

Seeming to read her mind, Kaz chuckled.  
"I will tell you about your Uncle another time, alright? Right now, I think you have enough family. And our family only has the most...interesting people to keep you occupied anyway."

At this she perked up. He only used the terms of Aunt and Uncle for teasing, never serious. And then he said _our_. Not only her family but _theirs_.

She purred happily at this.

Kaz chuckled again. "Alright. What about a story now? I have two you would probably like."

Dirtypaws meowed. Already excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought DP was a cute nickname...
> 
>  _And_ I was thinking about writing a whole story of Dirtypaws and her adventures with her family. But I want to know what you guys think first! 🤔
> 
> 'Away from the Past' will be updated on Sunday, BTW.


	12. AU - I feel like drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crows and their class go swimming.
> 
> Only Kaz doesn't, but someone tries to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write more AUs....I like AUs.

Kaz's childhood has never been the rosy kind.

His mother died when he was barely seven, his father was an alcoholic and because of his fear of touching people and PTSD his brother was constantly ashamed of him.

That of course changed when his slightly drunk father drove him and his brother straight into a river. Kaz was the only survivor. He still was quite afraid of it. The water.  
When he shattered his knee he had an excuse as to why he would never go to the beach with anyone.

But with the school it was different. His doctor told him _and_ his teachers, that some swimming wouldn't hurt him.

So there he was. He still wore his black jeans and a white shirt, but the others were already in the water and the teachers, mostly Mr. Rollins, were trying to get him to strip down and go in as well.

But Kaz, being the rulebrekker (ghezen, I deserve hell), just stood there and once or twice looked through the stuff of his school mates.

The only person who kept him some company was Jesper. He was his longest friend and sometimes even managed to Crack a smile out of Kaz. 

So sometimes, when Kaz was sitting near the pool and watched the others swimming their rounds, Jesper would come over to him and tell him some jokes.

A few times Kaz himself went near the water and would talk to his five friends for a moment or two.

But Jesper's eyes seemed a little... _desperate_.

His eyes searched his posture and finally settled on Kaz's own.  
"You really don't wanna come in? It's pretty hot outside!"  
Kaz shook his head and let a little bit of annoyance be shown in his voice. "What's with everyone trying to get me in the water. The answer is _no_!" 

Jesper blinked at him.  
"Come on! Matthias is betting that you can't swim and won't belive me that it's not true. I should know! We went to primary school together."

Kaz glanced at him and frowned a little. Sure, he never told any of his friends how his 'family' died, but couldn't they just leave it?  
Sometimes they were too curious for their own good. 

"Hey, Jes! Did you manage to persuade him?", Inej swam over to them and smiled up at Kaz. 

Kaz gave her a curt nod in return. 

Inej's smile wavered. "So you are still not going in?" 

"No. And you can't change my mind either."

The Suli pouted and looked at him with Puppy eyes.  
"You are no fun!" 

Kaz glared at her and was about to say something, then he was barely aware of Jesper jumping out of the water and pushing him in.

And suddenly he was under water. He saw his brother's shocked face beside him and his passed out and dying in the front seat.

Himself, feeling chained to his seat, the door locked and his air limited. Jordie giving him a sad look and than cutting him out of his seat belt with a pocket knife, just before the window on his side broke and the shards flew straight to Jordie's face. 

His brother's muffled scream as the glass cut through his skin and his own self control to keep his mouth shut as said glass cut his face as well.

He didn't even remember being pulled up. His hair was pressed flat against his face and his clothes were sticking to his body.

His eyes were wide, he was hyperventilating and when he realized someone touched him he felt like vomiting.

"Kaz, breathe! Evenly!", a voice. He knew that voice. Whose was it?  
"Mr. Brekker! What did you do?", now that voice he couldn't forget. Pekka Rollins, his car rammed the one of his father.

And Rollins knew Kaz was in the car, he hadn't forgotten his face, after all, Kaz hadn't either.

After inhaling a few times he sent a glare in his 'teachers' direction. He stood up and pulled the wet hair out of his face, then straightened. 

"Do? What the Fuck do you think I did now?! Shouldn't you know? After all. _You were there!_ ", Kaz growled at Pekka, his jaw clenched.

Rollins glared at him and raised his chin in defiance.

"Do I? And would you tell me what I am supposed to know in front of your friends, Rietveld?"

On his right, Wylan and Nina could hear his teeth click together in his jaw. His eyes were blazing with fury, but he kept calm, his posture didn't change, but his raspy voice was low and threatening. 

Kaz looked at the man.  
"If I remember correctly, and I know I do, oh how I know, you told the judge that if it weren't for my alcoholic of a father and his two stupid _brats_ , my brother and father wouldn't be dead. That I should be glad to survive and grow up, how I should forget it and that it was no less my fault than yours, if any."

"And isn't that the case?" 

"No one looked closer into it after the little story you told everyone. You said I should you to therapist, that my 'thieving hands' did me no good and that I was mentally unstable anyhow. And maybe after the... _trauma_ I just went through, they wouldn't be able to safe me."

Rollins chuckled darkly. "Ah, but I was right in one point, wasn't I? You have thieving hands. _Gloved_ ones. Why Haskell took you in I will never understand."

"You don't have to. It was his decision and I was told it was a damn good one, too! At least I can make a fortune with those gloves. What did you do? Let your little Lions roam through the streets while you play teacher, _Mr. Rollins_."

Pekka raised an eyebrow. A phone rang. He gave Kaz one last glare before stomping of in the direction of his class. 

Kaz could feel Inej's presence besides him and managed not to flinch when she put her hand on his wet shoulder. 

"Do you want to talk about it?", it was a question for everyone else. Nothing more. But Kaz still heard it, the silent plea. 

Kaz glanced over his shoulder to see his friends giving him incouraging smiles. 

He stared at the horizon and shrugged. 

"Worth a try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week I will probably update 2 OS because I have time!
> 
> Halleluja!


	13. AU - Be my Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...you remember that time I made Kaz and Jes cousins? Well I'm gonna do something similar!
> 
> Kaz (12) has been in an orphanage since he was nine. He doesn't talk to the families that come to visit and when he does it's just insults.
> 
> But what if someone sees his pain? What if someone wants to safe him? And what if it is by a certain someone's request? (and boy that's a bad summary)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a fanfiction were this guy adopts this kid because his son asked him to and now I kinda wanna do the same here...the fic was cute and I was crying I had to!

Kaz's orphanage was small.

Yes, Kaz's. It didn't belong to him, really, but the children were scared of him. As were the people that worked there.

The only person who seemed to sympathize with him was the owner, Per Haskell. Or maybe he's just scared of him as well, Kaz didn't really know nor did he care.

But Haskell tried _everything_ to get him adopted.  
The couples that came, mostly looked at the smaller kids, everything up to the age of ten.

When Kaz arrived he was mute. No one knew if he could talk and for days no one knew what his name was. It was only when someone tried to pull him by his arm that he started yelling.  
And from that day on that's how it went. The usually quiet meetings with the couples became loud with yelling and growls. 

Empty threats, that scared everyone out of there mind and even some scratches when they tried to touch him. 

He was like an animal. And no one wanted to cross him.

Kaz was the oldest of the children with only twelve. When the kids leave they don't even hesitate they run out of the door and don't look back. Desperate to get away from the demon. 

That's what the kids called him. _Demon_.

It was a well deserved name and Kaz is proud of it. The workers lost hope of getting rid of him years ago, now they just stared at him, weary. Or glare.

The children, that were playing with their toys, kept their distance, only sometimes one of them would look at him and then whisper something to their friends. 

It was in one of these moments when one of the workers, Joost, walks in.  
"We got another visitor!", he tells them cheerfully. 

The kids perked up and burst in delighted squeals and made there way out the door.  
Only Kaz was still in the room, sitting on his bed and reading a book. He didn't even glance at Joost when he came in. 

Joost smiled and shook his head, then he furrowed his brow and looked at Kaz. He leaned against the doorframe.  
"Would you come? The chances of you getting adopted are getting slimmer, take the chance while you still got it!" 

Without looking up, Kaz replied, "We both know that I will be here until I'm of age. Where is the point."

Joost knew it wasn't a question, no reason to answer.  
He still did. "You could at least greet them. Be polite, you don't even have to talk just...be there?" 

He sounded desperate. No matter how much anyone feared Kaz, they all wanted him to get out, even if that meant talking to him.

Kaz sighed and put his book down.  
"Alright. But only until they want to talk to someone."  
_Which will only take a minute. So where is the point._  
He stood up and followed Joost to the front door. In the corridor the other children were waiting excitedly, shuffling from left to right.

The door opened and Per Haskell walked in with a man in tow.

Kaz looked the guy up and down. He seemed to be in his middle fourties, was around 6 feet tall and, if Kaz guessed correctly, Zemeni.

Kaz raised his eyebrows.  
Why was he alone?  
He looked handsome enough to have a wife and several children. 

And, weirdly, something seemed so...familiar about him. Like he had seen him somewhere before.  
Maybe saw him on the streets, whatever. 

It was rare to see someone come here alone. And if it happens the person will just take a look at the children before leaving and coming back days later with their partner. 

But this guy looked at them all with a smile. A smile they never got from anyone who came alone. It looked like a promise.

Kaz narrowed his eyes. Whoever this guy was, he would take one of the orphans with him. Today. 

Haskell cleared his throat. The children's attention instantly switching to him.  
"Children, this is Mr. Colm Fahey. He, as you may know, came here to adopt a child. You have to remember that only one of you is probably going to leave us, but remember, no one is forcing you to. If you want to stay after talking with Mr. Fahey, then that is fine. Just remember, that you will never know when someone will want to have you again."

Kaz rolled his eyes. It was the same speech everytime, and even though he looked at all of them, Kaz could always tell that it was mostly directed at him. 

_As if they will get rid of me._

Mr. Fahey smiled at them.  
"Hey, kids. My name is Colm, as Mr. Haskell has already stated, please none of that 'Mr. Fahey', okay?" 

After several nods from the Smiling children, he continued.  
"Good, good. I am going straight to the point: I am very sorry to tell you younger ones that I am looking for someone older. Everything under the age of nine won't work in my house."

Many of the smiles disappeared, but no one seemed to disappointed. Joost took the clue and brought the younger ones back to their room.

Only five people remained besides Kaz.

An eleven year old named Anika.  
Three ten year olds, Kuwei, Specht and Roeder.  
And a nine year old, Pim. 

Colm smiled at all of them, even Kaz, which made him feel a little uneasy.  
Normaly the people would see his dark appearance and immediately put distance between them and him. And who could fault them? 

Haskell lead Colm, Kaz and the other orphans to a different room with a couch and two arm chairs.  
Haskell nodded at them a last time, before taking his leave to let Colm get to know them. 

Kaz sighed and took a seat in one of the armchairs. More specifically _his_ chair, it's were he always sat.  
The others hastily squeezed themselves on the couch, while Colm calmly took the other chair, opposite to Kaz. 

He folded his hands in his lap.  
"I have never been in this situation. But how about you just start introducing yourself? Tell me your names, ages and what you like to do for fun."

One by one, the children on the couch chatted with him happily, telling him about their lives, with Colm occasionally asking questions. 

After a few minutes he turned to Kaz. 

"And what about you?"

With a closed of expression, Kaz turned his eyes to him. The orphans on the couch twitching nervously.  
"Kaz.12 years. I like to read."

While other couples always left him when they heard his cold tone, Colm barely seemed surprised and instead went on with asking him questions. 

"Do you like it here?"  
"It's liveable."

"How long have you been here?"  
"3 years."

"Do you go to school?"  
"Yes." _Duh!_

"What's it's name?"  
"The Lij Middle School."

"Do you get along with the others here?"  
"Good enough."

"And at school? Do you have friends?"  
"A few."

For a moment, Colm seemed to hesitate before asking the next question.  
"Do they - do they know that you live here?" 

Kaz frowned and turned his face away. A few seconds he didn't do anything, but then, still not facing Colm, he let a tiny smile grace his lips. 

"One of them.", the other children blinked at the soft tone of his voice. It seemed almost... _fond_.  
But this was Kaz, he didn't do fond. 

Colm's lips twitched into some sort of smile. His expression seemed almost knowing. Like he wasn't surprised, he acted as if he already knew the answers to all the questions he asked.

_That smile seems familiar. Where have I seen it before?_

With a last nod the Zemeni stood up and moved towards the door.  
"Thank you for talking with me. I know these conversations were short, but I - I already know what I am going to do. And with that I mean adopting one of you."

The five kids besides Kaz squealed, glancing at him. They were very anxious to get away from him, like always. 

Colm led them out of the room and to a different door, Per Haskell's office.  
"Alright, I will just tell Mr. Haskell about my decision. You will just wait here until we get you. Is that okay?"

With their nods, Colm entered the office, before he closed the door, Kaz swore he could hear him chuckle. 

. 

A few minutes passed, that were spent with the others shuffling away from Kaz and then whispering among them while Kaz just stared at the floor with crossed arms(sounds like he is sulking. He is not. (he is)), and the door opened again. 

Out came a satisfied looking Zemeni and a very surprised but delighted looking Per Haskell.  
He clapped his hands together and looked at the five younger children. 

"I have exciting news for you!", he told them cheerfully, which unsettled Kaz quite a bit. "Mr. Fahey just sighed the needed papers so the only one who still needs to approve of the adoption iiiiis~", he spun around and pointed a finger. " _Kaz!_ "

Silence. 

A crash behind them from a nurse that had heard. She let a plate fall and stared in shock at the taller man, then hurried away. 

Haskell seemed delighted at finally having somebody adopting the troublemaker.  
Colm only looked satisfied with his decision, not breaking eye contact with Kaz.  
The children looked somewhere between horrorfied and relieved.  
And Kaz? Kaz just stared at the man with wide, disbelieving eyes. 

There was a pregnant pause and then, "You are talking about me, right?", he blurted out. It was a stupid question but...it couldn't be. This man wanted to adopt _him_? This just couldn't be right!

Colm nodded his head. "Yes. Do you see any other boys named Kaz around here?", he replied in an amused tone and a raised brow.

Weirdly that made Kaz's feeling of knowing him even stronger. Still dazed he blurted, "Have we met before?" 

Colm didn't answer. He just smiled with a tiny tip of his head. So Kaz _was right_! Like always...  
But where...? 

Haskell cleared his throat, he looked between both of them strangely. "So. Do you accept? I have all the papers ready!"  
It was clear that he was trying to get Kaz to leave already. And, strangely enough, Kaz wanted to accept.

With a frown he looked at Colm. "Uh, do I have to...do I have to get my stuff then?" 

The man's face seemed impossible. His smile was so wide and his eyes sparkled in such an unnatural way. But Kaz recognized it, he saw it almost everyday, so he knew. Or at least he _thinks_ so.

"There is time. How about you sign and then get everything? I will help you get your things to the car, hm?" 

Still a little numb, Kaz just nodded. 

.

The drive towards his new home was mostly silent. Occasionally his new guardian would tell him a little about it. 

It was a farm.  
They mostly lived from their own harvest and animals.  
It was a ten minute walk away from town.  
Their house was simple but big.  
They had no real workers, but Kaz wasn't forced to do anything. 

He wasn't married. 

And he had a son. 

That's when Kaz started getting suspicious. Sure, singles sometimes came to the orphanage, but they never had a child of their own.  
And again, Kaz felt like he knew the answer. But it couldn't be, could be?

When he asked for his new brother's (the word made him feel dizzy) name, Colm just smirked and told him 'You'll see.'

After a half an hour ride they arrived. And Colm didn't exaggerate, the house really was big! It seemed to be that the front part was more like the main house, while the rear part was....well not for them. 

Maybe it was some sort of Bed&Breakfast or a stable or something? 

While his new father opened the door, Kaz got his trunk from the back seat. When he moved towards Colm he could just heat him call him someone.

Almost immediately there were footsteps running uoa and down the upper floor and down the stairs. What Kaz saw next shouldn't have surprised him, but somehow it still did. 

There, just running down the stairs towards him, was his best friend. The one he had thought of as a brother for _years_.

Jesper smiled widely at him before running faster and tackling him into a hug.  
Kaz didn't even have time to protest, so many emotions went through him and he couldn't -...

"Kaz! Oh man, it's good to see you! How are you? I haven't heard from you for two weeks! _Two weeks_ , Kaz! The others and I were worried. Well Matthias wasn't and I kinda knew what's up, but still-!"

With every word, Kaz's heart grew heavier and heavier. He felt so - so strange. There just wasn't a word to describe it.  
It got to the part were he felt just the tiniest of tears behind his eyes, but he would rather die than letting them fall. 

Jesper finally broke the hug and stared him in the eyes, then he threw an arm around his shoulders and led him in. 

"Welcome home, bro."

Those three fondly spoken words did it. They broke the dam.  
Kaz choked back a sob, Jesper tightening the grip on his shoulders. The tears ran down his cheeks and he had to resist covering his mouth. 

Even though he cried the entire time, Jes showed him his - _their_ home with delight. When they came to the last room upstairs, Kaz had finally calmed down and wiped the remaining tears away.

His new brother happily opened another door.  
"And that's my room. Or actually, our room! Da still has to get yours ready and we need to go to town sometime next week to get you a bed and we still need to decorate it, so I hope you don't mind sharing for a while?", he told him all of this rather nervously, awaiting his reaction. 

To Jesper's surprise, a smile spread across Kaz's face. Something he had only seen a handful of times. 

"Sure, I would like that, brother."

And from some distance, Colm watched his two boys, happy tears in his eyes as well as in his sons'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated here in a while...wow.  
> But here you go! And yes, I really like Jesper and Kaz.  
> They're brothers and no one can convince me otherwise!
> 
> And don't worry, Dirtypaws Chapter 4 will be out soon! (that's a lie I haven't even started, I have no ideas for that chapter)


	14. Looking through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaz acts like a Demon. Like, half of the time. That's why Matthias calls him _Demjin_ , only as a joke, you understand.
> 
> But what if, just _if_! Matthias wasn't so wrong after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my English got better skjdsjdjdknd
> 
> Is my writing better?? I think my writing is better?!

He has reincarnated lots of time through out his life. Lived many lives, always grew powerful, wealthy, and made others miserable with this wealth.

All those lives never mattered to him tho. They were meaningless, _worthless_.  
But not this time. This time was...different, to say the least.   
He was born without his memories. Something went wrong on Hell, that was the only explanation, and suddenly he didn't know who he was. 

He was human. Mostly.   
His character never changed. He was still ruthless, merciless and greedy as...well, as Hell!  
But his anger and powers were dimmed. He was not a Demon in this life, not really. He would be, once he returned to Hell, when he died again. 

But for now, he was stuck. Stuck in a body without powers and in a life that he didn't...that he didn't want to loose. 

He had friends. Not demons that wanted to gain attention or a promotion for hanging around him, but _friends_! People who genuinely spent time with him! And wanted him to be part of something! 

He had a brother. He died. And then along came another.   
He had a best friend. He left him in Lij. But then a red head played his music for him. 

Once there was this kid he sort of hated. They hugged and cried when he left. Suddenly someone glared at him in friendly way, called his name like a curse.   
There was a girl in town, she was like a sister. She was Grisha. Another held her head high in his presence and yet always moved for a hug. 

There weren't many girls he liked. Loved, he did none. And now his eyes, his usually cold, dead eyes, sparkled when she walked into the room.

He smiled at her. She smiled back and he loved it. Loved _her_.

A Demon shouldn't love.   
A Demon shouldn't be under humans.   
A Demon shouldn't have a family. 

Shouldn't want a family. 

And yet here he was, him, the demon of Greed and Wealth. 

Standing next to his girl as she hugged the people she missed most. 

And he smiled as well, for she was happy, truly happy. 

He watched as she left. 

And then returned. 

And again. 

And again. 

Until she decided to stay again. This time forever. To share a life and a family. 

He never told her. Afraid she would leave him. Afraid she wouldn't love him anymore. And he shouldn't be scared.   
He wasn't supposed to be. To know the feeling at all.

In another time, he told her.   
And she cried, but not out of fear. They weren't for her. They were for him and only him. 

She cried, for all he has been through.

She cried, for all the things he had to do.

She cried, for all the tragic lives he had to live. 

And she cried, for he would have to live on without her.   
He told her so. 

She was a pure soul. For all the crimes she committed, her heart was never in the deeds she did.   
It was untouched. Untainted. 

And so she would descent, while he would go below.  
Once it was over, it was over. And there was nothing they could do to change that. 

She could do evil, but her heart would remain pure. 

He was born from Hell's deepest pits. He could never follow her.  
So the only thing she could do, was cry. 

Her tears didn't last forever, so she had to stop. But she would cry again and again, until her last breath. 

But that didn't happen. She never cried, for she didn't know.   
She prayed to her Saints and wanted him to join her. He never did.   
He couldn't, they would shun him, Above and Below. They would take her. Hurt her. 

He didn't want that. So he stayed silent. 

They both grew old. 

She died before him. She didn't cry. 

She smiled, told her she would for him at Heaven's Gates. And he smiled back. 

Kissed her forehead and told her no. He would never go there. 

And she laughed, to her, his souls was pure. She would wait at Heaven's Gates. 

And so she did. 

He cried. 

The rest of his life, he honored her. He prayed to her and told her the truth.   
He wanted her to know, this was the only way she could. 

He cried, when he lay on his deathbed. 

He would never see her again. And she would stand at the Gates and wait, until she realized he wasn't coming. 

She would see their friends. And they would ask what she was doing.   
She would say wait.   
And they would tell her he had died years ago. 

And then she would cry. 

So he though, that is. 

He felt air dill his lungs one last time, his eyes shut tight, he waited. 

He opened them. 

Running towards him was her. 

She hugged him and cried, never wanting to let go again. He saw their friends and they laughed. 

They had known he would come.   
So they had waited with her.

"You are a real angle. Did you know that?" 

She looked at him and grinned.   
"And you were never much of a Demon." 

He stared. 

She loved him. She knew and she loved him. 

He lived cold and bitter. Until he lived happy, but with sadness deep in his heart.   
He died crying. For all he had loved would be lost. 

And he reunited, happier than he had ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been absent for months I'm so sorrryyyy 😭
> 
> Corona took a toll on me ahhh, but I'm back birches! And I've another chapter in store with Kaz having a mental disorder!
> 
> And the 4th chapter of Dirtypaws is almost finished as well! (I've been working hard this week, be grateful (no don't I've been horrible to ya all))


	15. We are related.... What? - Part 2 (finally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a quiet surprising revelation, Jesper wants to have a family bond, Colm wants to get to know his nephew and Kaz is confused about what family really is.
> 
> Be it by blood or otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read through my older One Shots again and I remembered writing this and saw that there were some people who would have liked a second part...so here!
> 
> Content!
> 
> After two months! (im so sorry i wanted to post this 2 weeks ago)

. _Jesper_

"But KaaAaz!", Jesper wailed. "Da and I already got you a ticket! And it's a family event! It would be the first time we would be doing something together as family, one of many -" 

"- many things we should be doing in the future, whether I like it or not. I know, I know! You and Mr. Fahey have been telling me for days now.", Kaz replied with an eye roll.

His cousin huffed." We didn't say...we didn't use that wording. But it would be so nice, cousin!"

Dirtyhands glared." How often do I have to tell you not to - "

"And drop the whole _Mr. Fahey_! He told you, you can call him Uncle!"

"I have absolutely no reason to – “

"He is your Uncle, for Ghezen's sake! We are family and it would be nice if you'd at least pretend to try and form some sort of bond with us!"

He pursed his lips and glared at the floor, barely stopping himself from stomping his foot like a child. The three of them had had a long talk after the whole fiasco. Needless to say, Jesper was delighted to have his _kinda-but-not-please-don’t-tell-him_ brother as his cousin, Da thought it was great to have the family expanded (and with his nephew no less!) and Kaz? 

Well, if Jesper had to guess, he was sure the thief didn’t know what to make of the situation. As far as the sharpshooter knew, Kaz had never had a real family. With his father always having to make sure money came in and his brother trying to get a little brother and working all under one hat, family time wasn’t really something he really…knew. 

Things, of course, changed when Kaz came to Ketterdam. 

Still Jes doubted Kaz and his family did much together. 

He was brought back into reality by Kaz’s scoff. 

“I don’t see how it matters. We are related, that’s it. And was it not you and the others that claimed that blood doesn’t equal family?”, he asked with a raised eyebrow. Jesper cursed under his breath.

“Using my words against me, are we? Yeah, yeah, we did, but only because we are family. And that was before we knew that the two of us were cousins! And now we can say we’re a family without anyone pointing out that we aren’t, ‘cause we are! At least the two of us, but it’s not like anything is gonna change between us anyway at least from my side, ‘cause I already see you as a little brother and having you as my cousin just makes it – “, a gloved hand clapped across his mouth.

Kaz glared at him. 

“Fahey shut up!”, he sneered. “I don’t care that your father claims any relation to mine, I don’t care what this means for us. Kaz Rietveld is dead, he died with his brother. Kaz Brekker does not have a family, especially not an Uncle or a cousin that sees himself as some kind of big brother! I have never had the need of a family and if I must have one, it would definitely not be you!”

Kaz released Jesper’s mouth and stomped (or rather limped fairly quick) away. The words stung, why shouldn’t they, but the Zemeni was quite aware that Kaz was just very confused. He was very emotional when he found out they were blood relatives and Kaz never showed emotions. 

Jes frowned, a small smirk playing on his lips. He and Da would make Kaz join them. And he will like it!

. _Colm_ (I’m excited about this one! I love Colm!)

Unlike his son, Colm wanted for Kaz to join them willingly. He had tried numerous things already, but none of them seemed to do the trick. 

Colm didn’t believe in pure evil and he didn’t believe that his nephew was associated with it either.  
Walking through the Slat he stopped at said nephew’s door and knocked.

There was some shuffling, but after a while a growl came through. “What business?”

It was low and menacing. Enough to make any sane person realize ‘Oh, this guy is dangerous and annoyed! I should back away slowly and run as far as I can get!’. But did you truly expect that from Jesper’s dad? His son’s impulsiveness was not just his powers. 

Colm cleared his throat. “Kaz? It’s me. Jesper came to me and told me about your…discussion.”

The door was open in an instant. Kaz’s hair lay in a tangled mess on top of his head, his dull eyes searched each side of the corridor before pulling Colm inside.

The man shoved half-heartedly against a wall. 

“Do you want to make the whole Slat aware as well?! Where the Crows not enough?! If the whole of Kerch knew about this relations, I wouldn’t change my mind. If Jesper told you everything you would know that, now get the Djel out of my sight and **_STAY AWAY_**!”, Kaz didn’t yell, Colm doubted he could with how pronounced his rasp was. So this weird whispery talking was probably all he could get out anyway. 

Colm sighed and slowly shoved the boy’s hands away from him, ignoring the slight flinch, but definitely storing it away in his mind.

He faced the big window on the other side (Jesper informed him that Inej frequently came through it, so Kaz expanded it) and put his hands behind his back. 

“I did not come to pursue you or to drag you into something you obviously don’t want to. I came because of something Jesper told me.”, he turned his head and observed the young man behind him.

After a while of staring, none of them making a move to continue their little talk, Colm took a deep breath. 

“Apparently I’m making ‘claims’ about my kinship to your father.”

He heard Kaz cough. “You a-are Zemeni. How could you and my – my dad have been brothers if we are completely different people?”, he stuttered out. Probably to sound steadier than he really was.

Colm turned around and stared at the wide-eyed thief. 

“That’s what I wanted to talk about, that’s why I came here.”, he moved forward and sat on the bed, motioning for Kaz to sit beside him. When he complied, Colm smiled warmly at him. “So, Kaz, would you like to learn to learn about our family?”

Kaz bit his lip and furrowed his brows. Hesitantly he nodded.

Colm clapped his hands together. “Fantastic! You will need a little history lesson for this. It all started with one of the many wars in Ravka, at the time many people thought to find their luck and fortune there. One of those people was your grandfather, who came from Novij Zem to make better money than at his parents old farm. My farm, to be exact…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end by the way, but ya ain't need to worry! I already have something in store! You'll just have to wait for DP's 5th chapter and check the end notes!


End file.
